If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Rakuzen
Summary: After being scarred with Inuyasha’s death, Kagome... Full Summary inside! There wasn't enough room to post it all!
1. Default Chapter

Title: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Author: Sasami9876

Summary: After being scarred with Inuyasha's death, which had been 4 years ago, Kagome continues to carry on with her life, mourning in the Feudal Era and her own. She starts to frequently go to her time. Until, she forgets about it. Who is this silver-haired boy transferred to her school? A few years later a blast from the past leads her to the well once again. Inuyasha/ Kagome maybe some Miroku/Sango.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does!

'...'Thoughts

"…." Talking

'It's been 4 years since ... That day.' Kagome Higurashi said as she lied on her futon in the Feudal Era.

Flashback

Inuyasha and his gang were fighting Naraku. All for there own reasons.

Miroku was fighting for his wind scar,

Sango was fighting for her village,

Inuyasha did it for the Jewel Shards and because of the betrayal Naraku made Inuyasha and Kikyo face with each other.

As Inuyasha had just dodged one of Naraku's minions' attacks, Naraku himself stabbed Inuyasha deep in the back, with a tentacle of his.

Kagome immediately shot a bow at Naraku, aiming for his heart. Her aim had succeeded and instantly, Naraku was killed.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, having difficulty breathing. Kagome, Sango and Miroku rushed over to his side.

"Inuyasha! You can't leave me... You can't leave all of us! I need you! I... I love you" Kagome said as tears were streaming down her face.

"I… I love you too K… Kagome." Inuyasha took his last breath as closed his eyes forever.

'No… No… No… Inuyasha can't be dead! He's just playing a joke on me!' Kagome thought, but in reality, she knew Inuyasha had passed away.

End of Flashback

'Inuyasha, why'd you have to leave me?' Kagome thought as tears fell from her face. Kagome dried her tears and sat up from her position (A/N: Remember? She was lying down?). All of her friends were wounded, both physically and mentally. Miroku, had a deep cut on his chest having left a scar, Sango with one on her arm, but Kagome was scarred by the death of Inuyasha.

Sango noticed she had been crying. 'It was probably about Inuyasha.' They had all been shocked when he took that last breath. Kagome was the one who was most hurt. Kagome brought Tetsusaiga to her house in her era. It had many of Inuyasha's battles' on it. The other result of the battle was Naraku dead; Miroku's wind tunnel had closed up.

A/N: So how was it? Sorry it was so short! I'll try making the chapters longer. I won't update until I get at least 3 or 4 reviews. Ja ne!


	2. Back at home

Here are review answers:

Aria-wolfstar: Thanks! Glad you think the story was good! Here's a cookie for being the first reviewer! hands Aria-wolfstar a gigantic smile-y faced cookie

Kagome's-Dieing-Love: Thanks for the review! You were my second reviewer! hands Kagome's-Dieing-Love a cat-head shaped cookie Glad you liked my story!

A naughty mouse not logged in: Thanks for the review! It will get better, I promise! hands a naughty mouse not logged in a mouse shaped cookie

SilverDream: Thank you for the review! I'm so happy you put me on your favorite authors list! hands SilverDream a star shaped cookie

sam young: Thank you for the review! blushes I'm glad you like my writing style! hands sam young a dog-head shaped cookie

Kagzluva: Um... Many people did review actually... But, thank you for the review! hands Kagzluva a chibi Kagome-shaped cookie

Fiona-Angel: Glad you liked my story! Thanks for the review! hands Fiona-Angel an angel shaped cookie

Demonwolf: Don't worry, it will get better! Thanks for the review! hands Demonwolf a wolf shaped cookie

iceboltmage: Thanks for the review! hands iceboltmage a snowflake shaped cookie

Sorry about the wait! Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does!

Summary: After being scarred with Inuyasha's death, which had been 4 years ago, Kagome continues to carry on with her life, mourning in the Feudal Era and her own. She starts to frequently go to her time. Until, she forgets about the feudal era. Who is this silver-haired boy transferred to her school? A few years later a blast from the past leads her to the well once again. Inuyasha/ Kagome maybe some Miroku/Sango.

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

"I'm going to my era again, Sango, Miroku, Shippou!" Kagome Higurashi, now a seventeen year old exclaimed, standing near the well, err... before a fluff of orange attacked Kagome. "Shippou! I'll remember your candy this time." Kagome said, prying the said fox demon off.

"Alright, Kagome! Be careful!" The fox demon, also known as Shippou replied, pulling away from Kagome.

"I will, don't worry Shippou!" Kagome said as she jumped into the well, becoming engulfed with the familiar blue light as she landed with an "oof" at the bottom of the well in her family shrine.

Kagome climbed up the side of the well, using a ladder she placed in there for visits back to her time. Throwing her yellow backpack over the well's side, she got up, dusting her hands and walked inside.

"Mom, grandpa, Souta, I'm back from the feudal era!" Kagome exclaimed as she took off her shoes, slipping on slippers while walking into the kitchen.

"How long are you staying?" Kagome's mother questioned her.

"Maybe a few weeks or months, maybe longer. I'll probably be staying a while though." Kagome said, shrugging. "I'm going to go take a bath, okay mom?" Kagome asked/said, walking into her room to get a change of clothes.

"Okay dear, I'll wash your uniform for school tomorrow." Kagome's mom said, taking food out of their refrigerator to make dinner.

Kagome walked into her room, grabbing a pair of blue sweatpants along with a white t-shirt, her jasmine scented lotion and some stuff for a bubble bath. She walked into the bathroom, locking the door. Kagome set her stuff on the counter and turned on some hot water, adding two capfuls of the bubble bath soap (A/n: You know, the stuff that makes bubbles?). She took of her clothes, walked into the bathroom, closed the curtain and lay down in the hot water.

After about thirty minutes of lying there, Kagome stood up, turning on the showerhead and washed her hair with her jasmine fragranced shampoo. When Kagome was done, she dried off, wrapping a towel around her chest, and one wrapped around her hair. Kagome changed into her clothes, and took the towel off her hair. Blow drying her hair, she put it into a messy ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Kagome, how's the feudal era been?" Souta, Kagome's younger brother, asked.

"Pretty good, Shippou misses challenging you at video games here." Kagome said, chuckling a bit as she remembered when Shippou had been saying how bored he was, also saying how he missed playing video games with Souta.

"Shippou does know he can come to this era and play video games with me when you come here for visits, right?" Souta asked, happy to know his little buddy missed playing video games.

Souta walked into the living room, where Tetsusaiga was above the fireplace on two hooks. Souta started fingering Tetsusaiga, when Inuyasha had first come with Tetsusaiga; it looked like an old broken-down sword, that is, until Inuyasha had to defend Kagome from a demon who had escaped from the feudal era. That was when Inuyasha became Souta's role model, whenever Souta played a video game where he could choose what his character looked like; he attempted to make him look like Inuyasha. Souta too, had been devastated by Inuyasha's death.

"Dinner's ready, Souta!" Souta and Kagome's mother called from the kitchen.

A/N: This, my friends, is where I stop. But seriously, I wrote about 2 and a half pages, about half of a page was replies to my wonderful reviewers! See how much I love you guys? Please review! I won't update until I get 4 or 5 reviews! Also, check out my sis, Shizuragirl's stories. There posted here on and she's a really talented author!

Sasami9876: Also, you should thank Shizuragirl, because she thought up the name to this story! And, I might change my penname to Rakuzen. My sister made that up for me. I might not update for a while!


End file.
